


C Рождеством

by LeeLana



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Рождество. "Лучший мой подарочек - это ты"
Kudos: 7





	C Рождеством

Илью отозвали в Москву в начале ноября, и с тех пор о нем не было никаких новостей, разве что раз в две недели Уэверли сообщал Соло и Габи скупое: «Живой». Правда, Наполеон быстро перестал переживать о Курякине, потому что их двоих отправили на задание, где времени не было думать даже о себе, не говоря уже о напарнике, который оказался за тысячи километров. Миссия оказалась не столько тяжелой, сколько изматывающей и требующей всего их внимания. Так что, когда они вернулись в Лондон, то первые несколько дней банально отсыпались у Соло, так как его квартира была трехкомнатной и рассчитана на них с Ильей, а вот Теллер жила в скромной однокомнатке в соседнем квартале. 

Через два дня после возвращения с задания Габи ушла к себе, многозначительно сказав: «Ты же наверняка захочешь привести к себе кого-нибудь, не хочу мешать». Соло не стал настаивать, к тому же ему хотелось немного побыть одному, как бы странно для подруги это ни звучало. И за нее он не волновался. Она прониклась рождественским настроением и праздничными хлопотами - Уэверли дал им небольшую передышку, обозвав ее отпуском. Теллер теребила Соло, заставляя его покупать продукты: «Раз уж ты такой гурман и к плите нас не подпустишь!» Он отбивался, но вяло, признавая ее правоту и поддаваясь ее неудержимому настрою. Она носилась по магазинам в поисках подарков и на какой-то ярмарке раздобыла черную водолазку с нарисованными на спине золотистыми, «под цвет его волос», крыльями с пушистыми перьями. Придя к Соло, она долго мяла ее в руках, то и дело прикладывая к груди и спрашивая: «Ему же понравится?» Наполеон качал головой, не улыбаясь, и молчал. Вопрос, вернется ли Илья к Рождеству или вообще хоть когда-нибудь, висел в воздухе, но не озвучивался ни одним из них – смысла гадать не было, а изменить что-либо они были не в силах.

Поздним вечером, за три дня до праздника, когда Наполеон только открыл бутылку вина и наливал его в бокал на тонкой изящной ножке, который держала не менее изящная женская рука, в дверь постучали. На пороге оказалась Габи, которая кусала губы и запрокидывала лицо, чтобы слезы не текли по щекам. 

\- Илья..?

Она пожала плечами, сунулась было в квартиру, но услышала чужой голос и остановилась. Соло пригласил ее в комнату, а сам пошел разбираться с гостьей. Та, если и не поверила его истории про взбалмошную сестренку, которая опять влезла в неприятности, вида не подала, не обиделась за незаконченный вечер и ушла, напоследок поцеловав его в губы. Соло постоял на пороге, ожидая, пока за ней закроется дверь лифта, и рванулся к Теллер.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - она вытирала слезы тыльной стороной ладони и всхлипывала. – Ничего. Прости, я слишком … глупо, но все равно страшно. 

Пришлось возвращаться за вином и осторожно придерживать бокал, потому что руки у Габи тряслись не хуже, чем у Ильи во время его приступов. Она немного успокоилась и принялась объяснять, заплетая кисти пледа в косички.

\- Он, - Соло даже не пришлось уточнять, кто именно «он», и так было понятно, хотя имени Курякина они не говорили уже месяц, - приснился мне. Сегодня. 

Она еще раз всхлипнула, глубоко вздохнула, отпила из бокала и помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. Соло сидел рядом с ней на кресле и крепко держал бутылку за горлышко, убеждая себя, что вещих снов нет, а если и есть, то Габи они не снятся, потому что было ясно, что ничего хорошего она не увидела. 

\- Сначала я рассмотрела его кепку, серую, в клеточку. Ее почти занесло снегом. Потом руку – всю в крови, и пистолет валялся рядом, как будто он его не удержал, выронил. А потом… - она еще раз глотнула вина, - и его всего. Полностью. Он лежал на снегу, и вокруг был один только снег, никого, ничего. Он, не моргая, глядел в небо, и я подумала, что он… а он не дышал, тяжело дышать простреленной грудью, - она закрыла дрожащими пальцами рот. - И под ним была кровь, уже черная, заледеневшая. И его заносила серым снегом, как будто... Мы даже не узнаем, где он погиб. 

\- Это просто дурной сон, - пока сам не поверил, проговорил Соло. – Мне тоже всякая ерунда снится. 

\- А если не ерунда? - она печально поглядела на него, и он улыбнулся, пусть через силу, но улыбнулся:

\- Ты просто слишком много думала о нем в последнее время, вот он и приснился. Это не реальность и не будущее, это твои страхи. 

\- Правда? – она смотрела на него с такой надеждой, как будто он был Санта Клаусом и умел исполнять желания.

\- Да.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Конечно, я же лучше всех разбираюсь с подсознанием, а страхи – это как раз оттуда, - он обнял ее ладони поверх бокала. 

\- По дедушке Фрейду, - скривилась она. 

\- Все равно. Иди ложись спать, - он кивнул в сторону спальни Ильи.

\- Нет, к нему не пойду, вдруг я посплю у него, и он не вернется.

\- Суеверная. Ладно, ложись здесь.

Он накрыл ее пледом, украшенным десятком косичек, погладил пальцем по щеке и ушел, оставив включенным телевизор. Зато на кухне долго стоял и глядел в небо, теперь уже от себя отгоняя глупый суеверный страх. В конце концов, Илья не мог погибнуть вот так, среди снегов, с оружием в руках – никак не использовав его. Да он сам по себе смертельное оружие! Так что это просто сон.

Убедить себя удалось, к тому же Уэверли на следующий день в своей манере передал им сообщение от КГБ, что Илья жив. Они с Габи переглянулись и облегченно выдохнули. Теперь им оставалось ждать. 

На Сочельник Илья не вернулся. Соло и Габи тихо посидели, потягивая глинтвейн из пузатых бокалов, усыпанных сахаром, возле елочки, которая переливалась всеми огнями, освещая их то красным, то синим, то зеленым. Наполеон тешил себя надеждой, что Курякин вернется, но два подарка для него так и остались лежать под праздничным деревом. Габи не спешила открывать свою коробку, как будто ждала напарника, чтобы Рождество стало настоящим торжеством. Соло вздохнул и тоже отложил полученный от Теллер шуршащий пакет. Заглянул Уэверли, вручил им по свертку со сладостями, пропел на прощание Jingle Bells и растворился в ночи, как настоящий Санта-Клаус. Они вдвоем просидели перед елкой до полуночи, но подарок, который они ждали больше всего, им так и не подарили. Габи по привычке уснула на диване, укутанная пледом, а Соло – тоже по привычке – еще долго стоял у окна, держась за подоконник и глядя на черное небо. 

Утром Теллер упорхнула, сказав, что нужно пробежаться по знакомым, отдариться и вообще, она не будет мешать Соло – вдруг у него романтические планы на вечер. Тот пожал плечами, но отнекиваться не стал, а пошел по магазинам. Купил бутылку вина и немного фруктов, мяса дома было достаточно, прогулялся немного среди шумной толпы, замерз и решил, что остаток дня будет скучать дома перед телевизором. 

Но, поворачивая в замке ключ, понял, что что-то не так – в квартире кто-то есть. Он осторожно поставил пакеты с покупками на пол, неслышно распахнул дверь, держа наготове пистолет, и тут же опустил его. В комнате пахло духами Габи и еще одним, почти позабытым ароматом. Крем после бритья, которым пользовался Илья. Так и есть: вон и его ботинки сорок шестого размера стоят рядом с сапожками Теллер. Значит, вернулся. Соло затащил покупки на кухню, где возле холодильника вертелась Габи, так и не заметившая его; прошелся к спальне – идеальный порядок, никаких вещей; уже начиная пугаться, добрел до зала и остановился. 

Илья сидел на диване, одна рука на перевязи – значит, все-таки ранили, другая обнимала игрушечного мишку размером с трехлетнего ребенка, и дремал. Соло прислонился к дверному косяку, почти не веря глазам. Застать Илью спящим за полгода работы ему удалось лишь однажды, и то Курякин через три секунды проснулся и чуть не снес ему голову ударом кулака. А сейчас он спал сном младенца, хотя Соло шуршал пакетами, Габи звякала на кухне посудой, в самой комнате в метре от него тарахтел телевизор. Илья сидел, свесив голову на грудь и вытянув ноги почти до противоположной стены, и просыпаться не собирался. 

\- С Рождеством, - прошептала Габи, подлезая под руку Соло. – Он нам подарки привез, вон, возле елочки стоят, под нее не помещаются. Я ему сказала, что одного его бы хватило, но он отчего-то засмущался и сказал, что без них не мог приехать.

\- А медведя кому? – озадаченно спросил Соло. - Уэверли? 

\- Нет, медведя он домой отправит, племяннице своей рыжей. 

\- Ты ему уже подарила?

\- Только водолазку – проверить, подойдет или нет. 

\- Подошла?

В этот миг Илья повернулся, утыкаясь лицом в спинку дивана, и на его лопатках выросло два золотых крыла. Правда, после этого он неловко двинул ступнями и зацепил коробки, стоявшие друг на друге возле елки. Они с грохотом упали на пол, а Илья в один миг оказался на ногах – в обнимку с медведем. Соло прикусил губу, глотая смех, а вот Габи не выдержала и рассмеялась. Илья спросонья похмурился пару секунд, а потом опустил игрушку на диван и улыбнулся:

\- С Рождеством.


End file.
